Individuals purchase insurance products for a variety of reasons. Examples include ensuring payment of funeral services, providing additional income to the individual's family in case of an accident, or providing financial security to a loved one. These individuals typically pay for the purchased insurance via periodic payments, often through monthly or annual premiums. As individuals face economic hardship, they may not pay one or more of said premiums and the policy may lapse. Generally, lapses in payments result in negotiations with the individuals for continuing with an insurance service, or otherwise terminating the contract. Because of this, these individuals may vary in their value as perceived by the insuring company. The perceived value may play an important role during future transactions, including the discussion of future lapses or the re-underwriting of products. However, determining the value of a policyholder remains a challenge. Often, the determination of the individual's value to the company is a labor intensive, time-consuming endeavor. Thus, there exists a need for methods of computationally predicting the retention value of a policyholder.